Shinobi, Ghouls and Titans
by Dota1416
Summary: Naruto and Ten Ten were going to a weapon shop. But they found out they were in new world. Touka and Kaneki were also going to a mask shop to take Kaneki's mask. But they ended up in a mysterious world and met with Shinobi and Titans. Let's find out what adventure is waiting for the four of them! NarutoXTouka, KanekiXTenTen?


**I just got this idea. I was planning to write this next month. But I felt like I want to write now. So I just write it. I think this story will have only a few chapters. Because I still haven't thought till the end of this. I added Touka and Kaneki, too. I can't choose 3 crossovers so I just chose Naruto/Attack on Titan. Cuz this take place in 'Attack on Titan' world. Anyway, enjoy the story. ;)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**I don't own Attack on Titan. ;)**

**Published: 7/2/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It has been a year since the 4th Shinobi War. Sasuke died during their the battle. Sakura couldn't heal him in time. Before he died, he regretted for everything he had done. He gave his yin seal and his eyes to Naruto. After that Naruto freed everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi Hatake, the leader of the team 7, also became the Sixth Hokage. He gave him a proper burial. He then started to rebuild the village. During the war, a mysterious island rised up from the water.

There is weapon shop in that island which makes the finest weapons. The weapon shop started distributing its weapons since the war was over.

Naruto and Ten Ten were walking towards it. The Sixth hokage sent them to take their orders. During the war they lost many ninja tools. They had to refill them. Ten Ten was good at sealing ninja tools so he sent her to seal them. But her other teammates were on different missions. Only Naruto was free at that time. So the Hokage sent two of them to pick up the weapons.

Ten Ten was also so excited that she can see new ninja tools. Naruto was just walking calmly beside her. He was thinking about his late friend. It's been a year since that tragic event. He was still sad that after everything ended, Sasuke had to die. He was like a brother to him. He didn't want to lose his friend. But the past is the past. He can't change it.

After about walking for an hour, they reached the weapon shop. The house was a creepy old one. They could hear the sounds of metals crushing metals. **"I have got a bad feeling about this, kit." said Kurama.**

_'Nah, ... it will be fine...' _He just shrugged it off.

The two walked in front of the door and Ten Ten knocked it. Someone replied from the inside "Come in"

The two of them walked inside. They looked around the house. They saw only a door in front of them. But there nothing but darkness around the door. "I am here." said someone from the dark. The two of them walked towards the door.

This time Naruto opened it and there was a portal behind the door. Suddenly the protal sucked the two of them and the door shut.

Awhile later, a man turned on the lights. The door was no longer there. "Huh? I thought I heard someone came in."

**With Kaneki and Touka**

The two of them were walking towards the mask shop to take Kaneki's mask. When they reached there, they entered the room. But there was no one in the room. There were only statues with masks.

Touka started to search the man by walking around the room. "Uta-san?" she called his name. But no one replied. She then saw a strange door in the room. _'I haven't seen this door before..' she thought. _She then walked towards the door. She opened the door and saw a portal. But it suddenly sucked her.

For Kaneki, he walked towards a table. He saw a mask and a letter: 'For Kankei'. He picked up the mask and put it in his blue jacket.

He then noticed that Touka was no longer with him. "Touka-chan?" he asked. He then walked towards the door. '_Wasn't Touka-chan standing here?' he thought. _When he reached the door, the portal suddenly sucked him and he disappeared.

**Somewhere in Wall Maria**

"Look!" a man cried out, pointing up the small fireball like objects falling from the sky down to the field.

The other members also looked at the direction and saw 3 meteors falling to the ground.

"Meteors?" asked one of the man.

"No! They are humans. Look!" shouted the man again. Then another one appeared in the atmosphere.

Then a boy in an orange jumpsuit, transferred some kind of red energy towards the girl beside him. He then jumped down away from her towards the falling purple haired girls.

"What should we do, Captain Levi?"

He was still scanning the horizon. He was deep in thought while all his squad members patiently waited for his decision. They were extremely nervous and excited.

**The same time with Naruto**

The portal dropped him and Ten Ten from the sky.

"What the hell!?" shouted Naruto. He flipped back in the air to balance himself. He then looked at the girl beside him who is still trying to balance herself. He helped the girl.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. But how are we supposed to land on the ground?" asked the girl.

Naruto then saw a purple haired girl who was also falling to the ground just like them. But she was in worse condition. She couldn't even balance herself yet.

Another portal appeared near them and a boy came out from it. He was also falling down the ground. But the girl was really close to the ground.

"Ten Ten, I will give you nine tail chakra to land. Help him." he said.

The girl nodded. He then put his hand on her shoulder. And red chakra flew through his hands towards the girl and the red chakra coated around her.

The girl tied the chakra strings to kunai and threw it at the boy to catch him. She was a weapon specialist. So the kunai didn't hit him. But the string wrapped around him.

He then kicked the air and jumped towards the falling girl.

He caught the girl from the back. Red chakra leaked from his back. The two of them crushed down to the ground with a huge crater. Naruto was under the girl. The red chakra cloak which was surrounding both of them dissolved back into Naruto's body.

He put the girl beside him. And got up from the ground. "You alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks..." She got up from the ground. But Naruto pushed her back to the ground. "Hold on... a minute"

"Huh?" asked the girl.

He then quickly relocated her ankle. "Ahh! ..." she screamed in pain.

"That's fine now." he said. He then heard something crushed down near them. He looked back and saw it was Ten Ten. Both of them were coated in red chakra. The chakra then disappeared.

"You guys alright?" asked Naruto.

Ten Ten nodded. The boy got up from the ground.

"What about you?" Naruto asked the boy.

"H-How did you guys land from this height?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I used Kurama's chakra."

"Kurama's chakra?"

"Oh, I will explain you later, let's figure out where we are, first."

He then stood up and helped the purple haired girl to get up. She still couldn't stand up well. Her ankle is still hurting. He then sense about 10 chakra signatures on their way to his location. But those chakra were too low to be a ninja. But he decided to stay alert.

"Ten Ten, someone is coming." he alerted the girl.

They then saw 10 horses with people wearing green cloaks coming towards them. They then surrounded the four of them, circling them on their horses. "Didn't expect this." said one of the man who was looking down at them.

"Are those four people?" asked a girl, not believing her eyes. No one could've survived that fall. That wasn't even possible. "I believe so." replied another man.

Finally a man with short black hair moved up towards the four on his horse. He started at them. "Who are you?" he asked. He then got off from his horse and walked towards them.

"Naruto Uzumaki." answered the boy in orange jumpsuit.

"And I am Ten Ten, We are both shinobi from Konoha." a girl in white shirt answered. The man furrowed his brow. He had never heard of Konoha before. He then looked at the purple haired girl.

"I am Touka Kirishima." answered the girl.

The man then looked at the boy in blue jacket. "What about you?" asked the man.

"I-I am Kaneki Ken."

The short man then asked "You both are from Konoha, too?"

"N-No. We am from Tokyo. " replied Kaneki.

The short man was then deep in thought. He had never heard of a place called Tokyo or Konoha. There people were either crazy or originated from someplace outside the walls which is certainly impossible.

Levi then said "I've never heard of a place called Konoha or Tokyo."

**"Hey kit, I am feeling something bad is gonna happen." said Kurama.**

_'Huh?' thought Naruto._

"Captain!" someone shouted out, pointing towards the sky.

"What is it?" asked Levi.

"Titans, they are in front of us."

"Wait what? Titans?" asked Naruto. Levi didn't answer but jumped onto his horse.

"Our commanding officer also would like to speak with you four. I think he'll like to know how you survived from that fall."

They then heard something galloping from the direction the short man was standing. "Captain! They are coming!" one of them shouted. Levi then saw many large shadows running towards them. "Damn it." He then looked at the four of them. "Can you ride a horse?" he asked.

"What? What's coming?" he asked. He couldn't sense any chakra signals. Levi pointed out the direction where the large shadows were coming. "Titans." Just as he said, the first one came fully visible. It was a giant creature. It slowly walked towards them with a sadistic smile. Kaneki backed away in fear. '_What the hell was that thing?_' was the thought on four of them's mind.

More creatures started to walked towards them with sadist smiles. "More on the left!" shouted one of the man. The beasts increased their speed towards the group. "We have to leave now." said Levi.

"Why don't we just fight back?" asked Naruto.

"We can't use our 3d Maneuver gears, here."

"Well, so let me help you. Those guys won't be so tough, right?" The blond boy started to run towards the Titans.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted one of the man.

But Naruto became faster and faster. Suddenly, he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared back in front of the titan and slammed his fist directly towards its face, sending it flying back.

"What the hell!?" said one of the men, who were watching the blonde with awe. Another Titan hand was about to grab him. But he flipped back in mid air and a yellow energy orb appeared in his hands. The scouts stared in awe. Another Naruto appeared from his back with the same yellow energy orb. "There's two of them!" one of the man shouted. The two of them kicked each other's foot and slammed into the top of titans' heads. "**Rasengan!**" The attack crushed the titans' heads. The titans fell lifeless onto the ground. "What the hell is that guy?" asked one of the men, who were watching him with awe.

Two Titans appeared and slammed their fists towards the two blonde. They flipped back to avoid. Another Titan tried to grab the Naruto and to make a quick meal out of him. But he kicked his hand to jump away from the titan. Another titan suddenly appeared from behind. "Look out!" shouted a girl. The titan swung his hand towards Naruto. All of them thought that he was dead. But He turned into a poof of smoke.

They then heard a sheeshing sound. They looked at the direction where the sound was coming. They then saw the blonde with the yellow orb again. But this time there were some kind of wind blades around the yellow orbs. He threw it towards the titan. The Rasen-Shuriken exploded with a huge blast. It vaporized the titans within its range. Their eyes widened. "What the hell!?" There was a huge crater where the Rasen-Shuriken exploded. _'What is he? He is not a ghoul. But how... how can he do like these?' thought the purple haired girl.  
_

Naruto then noticed that some of the titans started to regenerate. _'What the hell? How can they regenerate?' thought Naruto._

"Strike it at the nap of the neck! If not, they'll just regenerate!" a girl with glasses shouted.

"Right! Ten Ten!" he shouted.

She then unrolled one of her scrolls and with a poof of smoke a long chakra blade popped out. It looked like a katana. She then threw it towards Naruto. Naruto caught it with ease as he jumped onto the regenerated titans. His wind chakra coated around the katana and he quickly struck the nap of the titan's neck.

The titan fell to the ground. He repeated the same action a couple more times, and soon all the regenerating titans fell dead. He threw it back to Ten Ten and walked towards the group. Ten Ten just resealed the sword.

Everyone was standing in shock, except for Ten Ten. What would've taken many scouts to do, was accomplished by one man in a few minutes. "Come on, let's go to a safe place first." he said as he walked towards the purple haired girl. The scouts nodded and started to ride back to Wall Rose.

"Need a little help? It seems your leg is still hurts." he said to the girl.

"That's no need. I am fine." She started to walk away from him but her leg hurt and she fell. But Naruto grabbed her so she didn't fell to ground. "Don't be so stubborn. You can get on my back." he said as he lowered his back offering it to her.

"Fine. But only this time." she said as she got onto his back. He then stood up and followed the scouts.

"Let's go." The other two also followed them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing special to say. I just hope you guys like it. And my updates will be late. See ya in the next chapter.  
**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
